1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for the actuation of traffic signals and, more particularly, to a light-sensitive pedestrian button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedestrian push-buttons by means of which a pedestrian can turn traffic lights to red to allow the pedestrian to walk safely across a street are well known. Such pedestrian control devices commonly include a spring-biased control button that must be pressed by a pedestrian to send a signal to a traffic signal controller which will detect that a pedestrian requires time to cross the street. The spring-biased button is typically operatively connected to a switch which is, in turn, connected to the traffic signal controller.
It has been found that there is currently a need for an improved traffic signal actuator that could advantageously replace the conventional pedestrian push-button.